1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeling and physical condition stabilizer for stabilizing a user's feeling and physical condition.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed information processing units including means for detecting a change in the user's body temperature, which incorporate a temperature sensor in an input unit such as a keyboard.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-366276 discloses an empathy type word processor that captures a user's feeling change based on the user's body temperature change sensed by a temperature sensor, and outputs an appropriate sentence based on the feeling change.